The Story of Sirus Ablen
by CryosBlaze
Summary: Sirus is not a hero he is not the strongest but he is the fastest and smartest guy he knows he is a villain even in his own story he's also from a friend's story look at the A.N. in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

"So tell me Miss Lemus your the plant dragon slayer right?" asked the man on the other side of the desk from the young girl in a simple green dress

"y-yes i am Gressmor's daughter" she answered shakily  
"good good" the man said this man was tall thin man with black hair and a dark jacket with fur lining he had angular eyes that were dark yellow almost gold in color. He staired the girl in her bright green eyes "you know what bores me? about you?"

"no what?"

"Your so predictable!" he'd set a crystal on the table then it would glow "give me your magic"  
"no!"

"what?"  
"i said no!"  
"now what would Anri say?"  
the girl would gasp at his words "leave her out of this!"  
"then give me your magic or her treatments will stop" hed push the crystal closer to her and shed grasp it the crystal glowing brighter and brighter turning green draining her magic until he took it from her "now go home and tell anyone who asks you went for a walk."

"now go home and tell anyone who asks you went for a walk." he said placing the crystal in his pocket leaning back as he watched her leave "oh and Rena, i left you with some" he'd smile as she left

Sirius narrating

"it wasn't always like this." i think as i cross my office to the other desk on the desk is a twenty by twenty go board with a black king chess piece at its center and four black rooks around it on the crossing lines i moved one of the rooks a space to the left and then touched my chin "now how do I draw her out." i asked myself looking at the white queen then i picked up a black checker and placed it on the board near her "i make conflict" i laughed like a mad man then lefty my office i had a meeting.

I walked into the house quietly and took a seat in the chair i leaned my head back and sometime later I fell asleep. I dreamed of that day the day it all changed.  
i was in the fields picking strawberries for the festival when i saw a shadow pass over me and i looked up it was a dragon a huge black dragon and it was headed to the village "oh gods..." i said and dropped my basket of berries running to the village i heard an explosion and i saw the beast breath on the village and destroy the village in a fiery explosion i screamed no one could have survived and I dropped to my knees crying "NOOO!"

the dream changed to my days on the road

i was older and was walking in the forest "if i could have saved them. if only i was faster back then!" he yelled and then he heard a twig snap he was forty feet from his position in only a second and had his knife out "whos there" he shouted

a man in a black roab steped out from behind a tree he was old and bald "it is only I young child i bear no ill will" the man held his hands up "but i heard you lost loved ones yes?"

"yes but whats it to you?" i asked putting my knife away

"you sound as if you blaime yourself."  
"because if i had been faster i could have warned them all."

"child it may have been your fate to lose them"  
"gee thanks that helps a ton!" i yelled at him  
"child the path to enlightenment of the way of things takes time someday you will see"  
"ok old guy i need to find my way to Magnolia" i began to turn around "now what way was it?"  
"maybe fate brought us together."  
"what?" i asked the old man  
"i am on my way to Magnolia as well perhaps we can keep each other company?"

"sure" i said "my name is Sirus Ablen"

"my name is-"

he was cut off by me waking up crying "darn it." i said wiping them away "when I'm a god I will have you back master."

 **A.N.**

hope i did well this is a story about a character that will (or maybe already has) appear(ed) in a story called "The Tales of Team Rainstorm" by my good friend MicahWolf cheak him out guys hes awesome a way better author than me! and leave a comment please it helps me alot.


	2. note

**this story is on hiatus for one of the following reasons**

LOST INTREST

OUT OF IDEAS

OR WRITERS BLOCK

Thank you =)


End file.
